1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a new and improved paperboard bulk bin, and more particularly to a rigidified paperboard bulk bin of octagon shape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The subject invention is particularly concerned with a bin for relatively heavy, palletized loads, for example, large quantities of fresh meat, which are to be moved from place to place. In a centralized meat cutting operation involving the mechanized cutting, packaging, and shipment of large quantities of fresh meat, heavy duty bulk bins are required, and preferably heavy duty bulk bins that can be easily erected by a workman in a minimum amount of time. The resulting bulk bin should be rugged enough to withstand abuse during the handling and moving of the bin from place to place on pallets, and must be of sufficient strength to insure that it will not break apart or split when being transported.
In U.S. Ser. No. 829,625, filed Sep. 1, 1977 and assigned to the same assignee as the present application, a new and improved paperboard bulk bin, which is preferably octagon-shaped and includes an upstanding side wall formed from first and second opposed pairs of side panels, and two pairs of corner panels, is disclosed. Each corner panel is disposed between one of the panels of each first and second pair of side panels, and foldably connected to each side and corner panel is a bottom flap portion. The four flaps extending from the corner panels are folded inwardly, preferably to an overlapped relationship. The flaps extending from the first pair of opposed side panels are substantially rectangular in configuration, while the flaps extending from the second pair of side panels are slotted, with the respective slots in said flaps being aligned to accept therebetween the flaps extending from the first pair of side panels. The interengagement of the flaps extending from the side panels, as well as the overlapping of the flaps from the corner panels provide a substantially more rigid bottom wall for the bulk bin, as contrasted e.g., with the bin construction illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,558. In this patent, a bottom wall is press-fitted into the bin interior and under heavy loads can buckle causing the bin container to come apart.